The Pony Game Show!
by DarkDarsi
Summary: 7 OC's And An Assortment Of The Cast Are Competing For The Title Of PONY GAME SHOW MASTER! So Onward With To Total Dra... No Wrong Show... Welcome To THE... PONY... GAAAAAAAAAME SHOWWWWW.
1. Welcome To The Island - Gala Ticket Glee

_**G'DAY Everyone, My Name Is DarkDarsi, And I Will Be Taking Over This Fic From Dragonscribemaster, Although He Will Still Be The Host In The Show. So Glad I Copied All The Chapters Before He Deleted Them From His FF Account.**_

On a boat:

"Hello this is Dragonscribemaster here and I'll explain to you what is going on in a quiet manner." Dragonscribe began to explain quietly "28 contestants are blindfolded and tied up in the bottom of the boat. They are asleep and don't know where they are, but don't panic they are not being kidnapped…sort of. Long story short they signed up for the show and this is my way to take them to the island."

One hour later:

"Okay we are here." Dragonscribe said as the boat stopped at the island docks. The island had four different campgrounds with a different flag on each of the flag poles that are surrounded by forest and each campsite also had a lake with a dock. The campsites were connected by paths surround by forest leading to the center where the mess hall and three nice toasty cabins were. There are also mountains surrounded by forest that are near the northern campsite. The island beachfront was beautiful and had beach chairs, volleyball court, a coastal fire pit, and restrooms. "It's time to wake up the teams and introduce them to ponies, zebras, griffons, and maybe dragons all over Equestria and to Bronies of Earth." Dragonscribe said.

Dragonscribe went over to the corner of the ships bridge and pulled a string causing the ships horn to blow. We here mumbled voices coming from the bottom of the ship and hear them struggling to get untied. "Hold on." Dragonscribe said as he walked over to the intercom. He pushed the button and over the intercom and we heard "_Don't panic just get yourselves untied, grab you luggage, and meet me on the docks." _He then goes to the cameraman and says "Okay you go to the docks and wait for them while I get the interns."

15 minutes later:

The cameraman walks down the gangplank onto the docks and stands there for few minutes while he hears hoofs coming from the ship. He is suddenly tackled by a cyan blur and the camera is knocked away from him. "What's with the camera? Are you a spy?" a voice said from off screen as hooves and wings descended towards him. "No Rainbow Dash he isn't a spy and he has the camera because he is the cameraman." Dragonscribe voice was heard. The cameraman finally grabbed the camera and showed all twenty eight contestants with them carrying their luggage.

"Before you ask you are on The Pony Game Show and this is Pony Game Show Island." Dragonscribe explained.

"Why did you tie us up and blindfolded us then?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Simple…It was my way to take you here, so you couldn't sneak back." Dragonscribe said. "Okay, when your name is called stand on that side of the pier got it?" Dragonscribe said. Everybody (Everypony?) in the group shook their heads.

"Okay...Rainbow Dash." Dragonscribe said. The cyan pegasus mare walked towards the end of the pier.

"Spike." The purple baby dragon walked towards Rainbow Dash.

"Twilight Sparkle." The lavender unicorn mare walked towards Rainbow Dash and Spike.

"Pinkie Pie." The pink earth pony mare skipped towards her friends.

"Rarity." The white unicorn mare walked over towards the group.

"Applejack." The orange earth pony mare trotted to her friends.

"And Fluttershy" Nobody (Nopony?) walked towards the group. "I said Fluttershy." Dragonscribe said. A yellow pegasus mare then slowly walked to the group.

"That's one group and now for the next group stand beside them." Dragonscribe said.

"Ditzy Doo." A gray pegasus mare with her goofy eyes walked over and stood beside the group of seven.

"Carrot Top." A yellow earth pony mare walked and stood beside Ditzy.

"Octavia." A brown earth pony mare walked towards the two people.

"Lyra Heartstrings." A mint-green unicorn mare walked towards the group.

"Doctor." A brown earth pony stallion trotted towards the group.

"Vinyl Scratch." A white unicorn mare with shades walked towards the group.

"and Bon Bon." A pale cream earth pony mare walked towards the group.

"Okay now for the next group do the same, but stand next to the second group." Dragonscribe said.

"Trixie." The bluish unicorn mare walked beside the group.

"Gilda." The female griffin walked beside Trixie.

"Flim and Flam." The two olive colored unicorn brothers stood beside Trixie and Gilda.

"And the Diamond Dogs." The three dogs walk towards the three ponies and a griffon.

"Okay and now for the last group just stay where you are and I'll call your names." Dragonscribe said.

"Bishop." This pegasus was taller than your average pegasus. He has a white coat and a short pale gold mane spiked up a little in front. The tail is the same, but longer and has the cutie mark of a bishop chess piece.

"Blackwing Arcanum." This alicorn had a black coat, a red mane, and red eyes. We also notice that he has a red pentagram (Five Point star) as a cutie mark. He nodded to Dragonscribe and Dragonscribe nodded back.

"Denys Boyko." the earth pony had a yellow coat and a blue mane that is spiked slightly, and a blue tail. His cutie mark seemed to be a Ukrainian coat of arms.

"Creative Rainbow" the unicorn had a purple coat, a lime green and light blue mane, and a red and orange tail. She has a painter's palette as a cutie mark.

"Jamie." This earth pony looked weirder then the others. He has a larger rib cage and taller than the average pony. He has a grayish purplish coat, green unkempt mane, and a yellow unkempt tail. He also has Hetrochromic eyes one blue and one red, and slightly offset teeth. He may look weird, but he is actually genetically altered and has two hearts in the left and right chest respectively.

"Flashing Lights." A tall caramel colored pony with a slicked back yellow mane. He has a pair of sunglasses, but I couldn't tell what his eyes looked like. He also wore a black vest and had a golden watch in his pocket.

"And Jex." This pegasus has a green coat and a blonde and blue mane, and a jester's hat for a cutie mark. He also had a large grin on his face.

"Okay now that that's settled I took the liberty of naming the teams, so listen up." Dragonscribe said.

"Spikes group is called The Mane Six and Spike, Ditzy's team The Background Brigade, Trixie's team is The Angry Antagonists, and Bishops team is The OC Outcasts." Dragonscribe said.

"Well anyway let me introduce you to the interns." Dragonscribe said. He took out and blew a whistle and a class of fillies came down.

"How can we help ya?" Applebloom said.

"Go ahead and make lunch for the contestants." I said pointing to the path leading to the middle.

"YAY CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS INTERN CHEFS!" Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo said as they rushed off.

"Snips Snails." Dragonscribe said.

"Yes Mr. Dragon." Snips said as he and Snails bowed.

"You and the other interns make sure that the CMC doesn't literally make it the _Mess_ hall." Dragonscribe said. They then ran off towards the

"Now everyone follow me to the center of the island, so we can lead you to the camps." Dragonscribe said as he led them to the middle of the campsite.

1 Hour later

"Welcome to the Mess hall." Dragonscribe said as he opened the door showing four tables to seat 7 ponies. On the wall, there's a window that shows you the kitchen and it is where the chef serves the contestants and next to the window was a door leading to the kitchen.

"This is where breakfast, lunch, and dinner is served at 7:00 a.m, 12:00 p.m, and 6:00 p.m." Dragonscribe explained.

Sweetie Belle finally noticed us and said "Oh Mr. Dragon we made lunch for the contestants." She then called the contestants over and gave them some dandelion sandwiches and hay fries. As they ate, Dragonscribe brought in a crate and stood on it which got the attention of the contestants.

"Okay it is time for the first challenge dubbed Ticket Scavengers. There are twenty eight fake gala tickets each with a contestants name on the ticket. I placed them everywhere in the island and it is up to the contestants to find them. If the team finds one of their tickets they get a point and if a team finds a different team's ticket then that team loses a point. Got it?" Dragonscribe said. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Why are you standing on a crate?" Bishop said.

"Because I am making a speech about something awesome…Now go out there after you're done with lunch okay." Dragonscribe said as he headed towards the door.

"Wait do we get a riddle or something?" Twilight said.

"Yes…Your ticket is somewhere special, and you had the navigator all along." Dragonscribe said as he walked out the door.

**CHALLENGE BEGINS NOW!**

Contestants where now thinking about the riddle and of course they were stumped at it and some gave up.

Jex stomach growled and Jex said "I'm hungry."

"Gut who must late. (But you just ate.)" Denys said.

"My guts not late…I'm hungry." Jex moaned causing the whole room to look at him.

"Sorry, he said and quotes _"But you just ate."_" Blackwing said.

"How did you know, if you don't mind me asking?" Creative rainbow said.

"He speaks very bad English, but the word he says rhymes with the word he would say." Blackwing said.

"OH MY GOSH I AM HUNGRY!" Jex said as he pounded his head on the table all eyes on him.

"If you shut up I will go in and cook you something!" Bishop finally said as he stood up. Jex shut his mouth and Bishop walked towards the kitchen. A few minutes later everyone heard a yell and Bishop ran out of the kitchen with a ticket.

"I was cooking when I found this." Bishop said as he showed the ticket. Everybody on the team cheered, but stopped when they noticed Jex was gone.

"Hey where's Jex." Bishop said. Then Jex came out of the kitchen eating a cupcake.

"Hey this is pretty good." Jex said.

"Yeah cooking is my talent." Bishop said.

Suddenly Twilight shouted "That's it the ticket is located where are talents are used!" After that everybody (Everypony?) ran towards their ticket locations.

On the flag pole

Jamie and Denys Boyko climbed up and received two tickets each with their name on them. They slid back down and brohoofed.

In the Forest

Fluttershy rushed into the forest and to the surprise saw an apple orchard filled with animals. She looks in wonder when she finds three tickets. Those tickets had the names of Fluttershy, Applejack, and Creative Rainbow.

In the sky

Rainbow Dash is racing over to two tickets and is getting close, but then something tackled her and crashed. She recovers and finds Gilda standing their hold the tickets with the names Rainbow Dash and Gilda on it.

In the back of the Mess hall

The Doctor peeked inside the window and finds two tickets. After he retrieved them a golden object caught the doctor's eyes. He examined closely and pulled out a golden ticket. The tickets red Ditzy doo, Bon Bon, and Carrot Top.

In a shed

Flim and Flam opened the door to shed to find three golden tickets. The grinned to see that they had both their tickets and the Doctor's.

In the Mountains

In a gem cave Spike climbs up to see four tickets, but as he began to walk towards the tickets the Diamond Dogs came out of the ground, grabbed the tickets, and went back down the hole. In their hand was all three of their tickets and Spikes ticket.

At the beach

Pinkie Pie hops over, grabs her ticket, and then leaves.

In the Forest

After hours of walking Vinyl finds a gazebo with three tickets on them. She grabs them and realizes that it is hers, Octavia's, and Lyra's tickets.

At the Southern Camp

Twilight and Trixie stand face to face at the camp post which has three tickets. They both run at it, but Trixie uses her magic while running. A rope suddenly ties around Twilight causing her to trip and get knocked out on impact. As Trixie grabs hers and Twilights ticket, she notices Blackwing grabbing his ticket.

After staring at each other for a minute Blackwing finally says "A beautiful mare with powerful magic like you deserves this ticket." And gives her the ticket.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie likes your generosity." Trixie says as she blushes and runs back to the center. Blackwing follows behind with a grin on his face.

At the Northern Camp

Rarity stands face to face with Flashing Lights and approach the Flag pole with two tickets taped to them. Instead of fighting over the ticket they began talking.

"You know I think you would look smashing with a handkerchief in your pocket." Rarity said.

"Well a lady with fashionable taste." Flashing Lights said as he handed (Hoofed?) over the tickets.

"Here I think you deserve the tickets." Rarity said hiding her red cheeks.

"Why thank you Mrs. Rarity may I escort you back to camp." Flashing Lights said.

"Why of course." Rarity said as she blushed. They began to walk back when we notice Flashing Lights with a grin on his face.

**CHALLENGE ENDS NOW!**

Everybody hands their tickets to Dragonscribe and he tallies the votes.

"Okay the tickets are tallied and we are ready to declare the victors and the losers." Dragonscribe declared and everybody was silent.

"In First place with all seven of their tickets is….THE ANGRY ANTAGONISTS." Dragonscribe said causing the team to cheer.

"In second place with six of their tickets we have….THE BACKGROUND BRIGADE." Dragonscribe said causing the team to cheer as well.

"In a tie for last place with four tickets each we have…. THE OC OUTCASTS AND THE MANE SIX AND SPIKE and it looks like two will be eliminated tonight." Dragonscribe said causing them to look down in shame. Then Jex noticed something on his back and grabbed it. It was his gala ticket and he had it with him the whole time.

"WAIT HERES MY TICKET!" Jex said as he walked over to Dragonscribe and handed (Hoofed?) the ticket over to him.

"Looks like your teams in the clear." Dragonscribe said causing the team to sigh in relief.

"See you at elimination in five minutes." Dragonscribe said to The Mane Six and Spike as they went to the voting booth.

"Well viewers see you next time on the…Pony…Game Show!" Dragonscribe said and the show ended its first episode.


	2. Zap Apple Zaniness

At the docks

The camera turns on to night time with the Mane Six and Spike in the background. Then Dragonscribemaster walks in front of the cameraman and begins to talk. "You must be wondering "_Why is there no elimination in the last show?_" Am I right? Well I decided to START the show with eliminations to make it more awesome." Dragonscribe said. "Well anyway when I call your name I need you to walk up and stay put. Got it?" Dragonscribe said as he received nods.

"Okay…Pinkie Pie." Pinkie walked up to the side.

"Applejack." She walked up and stood beside Pinkie Pie.

"Fluttershy." She walked up slowly and stood beside her friends.

"Twilight." She walked up and stood beside her friends.

"Rainbow Dash." She walked over and stood beside her friends.

"And…." Dragonscribe said pausing for affect causing suspense between Rarity and Spike.

"Wait…I'll go instead." Spike said.

"Well okay you were going to get eliminated anyway." Dragonscribe said.

"What…" Spike began to say as he suddenly was grabbed by the interns and put on a boat and taken away from the island.

"Well that's over, so you guys will get the Northern Campsite. Got it?" Dragonscribe said and with that everyone left.

"Interns go out and locate the thing we talked about." Dragonscribe said and the interns walked for the thing Dragonscribe wanted.

The next morning

It is now 7:00 a.m and all the contestants are eating hay bacon and buttered toast with the others talking to eachother.

At the Angry Antagonist table

"Okay guys we need to stay in this and beat these losers like last time." Gilda said and received cheers from the team.

At the Background Brigades table

"Okay we need to bring up our A game to win more rounds." Doctor said receiving grins and nods.

At the OC Outcast table

"He her monkey past time (we were lucky last time)." Denys said as he looked at his team mates.

"He's right we should stay in second or even better first." Blackwing said as everybody shook their heads.

At the Mane Six and Spike table

"I can't believe we eliminated Spike from the game." Twilight said as she was being comforted by Applejack.

"Its okay we had no choice." Rarity said as twilight began to relax.

"Let's win this for Spike." Rainbow said as they all cheered.

They all continued to eat their breakfast when the CMC came into the mess hall wearing blue shirts with pockets and covered in dirt. They walked up to the mane six with their breakfast and they sat next to their sisters except Scootaloo who sat next to Rainbow dash.

After noticing the CMC were dirty Rarity asked "Why are you so dirty?" as she inched away from Sweetie belle.

"We can't tell you." Sweetie belle said.

"We promised Mr. Dragon we wouldn't tell." Scootaloo said.

"Why?" Rainbow said as they looked at the three fillies with confused eyes.

"Well if ya'll insist we…" Applebloom began to say when Dragonscribe ran in.

"Applebloom remember we don't tell the contestants about the challenges, so you're not getting paid for a week." Dragon said.

"But we don't get paid we do this voluntarily." Sweetie belle said.

"Oh that's right…, but anyway contestants meet me outside when you're done." Dragonscribe said as he walked outside. A few minutes later everypony was outside and standing there was Dragonscribe with four pots on each side and each of the pots had the teams name on them. Each of the teams stood in front of their own pots as they wondered what type of challenge they will compete in. Finally Dragonscribe drags his crate in between the contestants and the pots and stood on the crate.

He cleared his throat causing everybody to look and he began to explain "Today's challenge is called Zap Apple Season. In this challenge I sent the interns to plant four Zap apple trees in the forest of this island and your job is to locate your team's tree and gather the Zap apple seeds. Then when you harvested the seeds bring them back with your own teams and plant them in your team's pots and harvest the Zap apples. The first team to plant their seeds and harvest their tree wins. Are we understood?"

"Ye haw we got this one in the bag ya'll." Applejack exclaimed to her friends causing them to cheer.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that the trees are guarded by timber wolves." Dragonscribe said and as if on cue a howl of a timberwolf was heard which frightened Fluttershy and Creative Rainbow, but their friends comforted them back to normal.

"Okay let me repeat myself is there any questions?" Dragonscribe said.

"Yeah where's Featherweight?" Snips said as he and the interns looked around. Then all of a sudden Dragonscribes walkie talkie began to make noise. Dragonscribe picked up and after a few minutes he put the walkie talkie down and looked at the contestants.

"Well it seems that Featherweight can't go from his hiding spot due to it being surrounded by Timberwolves, but that means he is still at one of the trees meaning that the first pony to find Featherweight gets invincibility. Got it?" Dragonscribe said. Everybody nodded and ran off towards the forest.

**CHALLENGE BEGINS NOW!**

The Mane Six and Spike POV

"Well I have a theory that our tree is near our own campsite." Twilight said as she and her friends rushed around the forest near their campsite.

"Are you sure Twi?" Applejack said as she and her friends followed Twilight through the woods.

"I am sure girls just keep running and…AAAAAHA." Twilight said as she found an apple tree with their team banner near it.

"Yeah let's go…whoa." Rainbow Dash began to say but is suddenly pulled into the bushes with the others.

"Why did you do that?" Rainbow Dash said getting angrier by the second.

"Well remember that Dragonscribe said that there were timber wolves guarding the zap apple trees, but I have a plan. " Twilight explained.

"What's the plan then?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay Fluttershy since your good with animals calm them down with your talent, and we will retrieve the apple and look for Featherweight. Got it?" Twilight said as she retrieved nods and they began their assignments. Fluttershy walked up to the timber wolves and began to talk to them and surprisingly they didn't attack her at sight and listened. Rainbow Dash then picked a zap apple and the others looked for Featherweight.

"Umm…guys?" Fluttershy said.

"Yes Fluttershy?" Twilight said as she came over to her friend.

"Featherweights not here." Fluttershy said.

"He's not?" Twilight said.

"The timber wolves only saw two ponies and one of them called the other one Snails." Fluttershy said.

"Okay then… come on everypony let's go." Twilight said as she and he friends ran and flew to their destinations and they soon made it to the plants.

The OC Outcasts

The OC Outcasts ran around the woods on the campsite and was running around trying to find the Zap Apple tree. After a few minutes they stumbled upon the zap apple tree with their banner under it.

"Yeah we did it!" Jex said as he jumped in the air which caused Creative Rainbow to jump out of her hiding place in fright. When she looked up a timber wolf stared at her and was about to attack her when out of nowhere Jamie tackled the timber wolf to the ground. As the second wolf noticed Jamie's attack, Denys punched the timber wolf into the bushes and dived after it. As Creative Rainbow was about to get jumped by a timber wolf, Blackwing shot a magical blast that hit the timber wolf in the face. All of a sudden, a group of timber wolves jumped out and surprised everyone, but Jex just stood there and grinned. He then pulled something out from behind of his back.

Draginscribes Cabin

Dragonscribe notices Jex on the monitor and observes the thing in his hoof. He then gets a confused look and said "Is that a bomb?"

Back to the OC Outcasts

Jex throws the bomb at the timber wolves causing them to look at the thing closely. Then a BANG was heard and some smoke came from it. The wolves then ran away into the woods and disappeared. As the timber wolves left, Flashing Lights and Bishop showed up from the trees like nothing happened.

"Did anything happen while we were gone?" Flashing Lights said as he looked around the area.

"No it was actually pretty safe." Jex sarcastically said to his friend as Bishop flew over and got the zap apple.

"Come on lets go." Bishop said as he motioned them to follow. They then followed and soon enough they were at the main campsite.

The Angry Antagonists

Gilda and her group quietly located their tree and stood their ready to retrieve the Apple. Trixie looked at Gilda and then motioned her head towards the tree causing Gilda to nod and take off. She quietly flew over the tree and snagged the apple as if she was picking a normal apple tree. She then started to fly over the area looking for something for a few minutes. After that she flew back over to her team and apparently Trixie wasn't happy.

"What were you doing?" Trixie said with her annoyed face.

"I was looking for that Featherweight twerp, and he wasn't there. Now come on." Gilda said and soon they were running towards the forest and made it to the main campsite.

The Background Brigade

The Doctor was walking as he led the way with his sonic screwdriver to try to find out where their tree is.

"Doctor, why did you make us grab our instruments?" Octavia said as her and Lyra was beginning to get tired carrying their instruments.

"Because I have a plan." The doctor said as he removed the bush in front of him which showed a bunch of timberwolves guarding the zap apple tree. Soon the timberwolves began to notice them and growled at them at sight.

"Octavia, you and Lyra play a melody that will make the timberwolves fall asleep." The doctor said. They nodded, took out their instruments, and began playing a melody which caused the timberwolves to yawn.

"Derpy, go ahead and take a zap apple from the tree." The Doctor said and with that Derpy flew up and grabbed the apple. All of a sudden, Octavia accidentally hits Lyra's harp out of her hands causing her to notice and stop playing. Lyra then thought she did it on purpose and pushed her into the bush in anger. Before they could do anything else, the timberwolves notice Derpy with the zap apple and start chasing her and the others towards camp. At that, Octavia peeked her head out of the bushes and noticed something in a log nearby.

Back at the main campsite

Applejack squashed her apple, grabbed the seeds, and put them in the plant pots. As soon as she did, Rainbow Dash flew off and returned with a cloud a few seconds later and kicked causing it to rain on the pot and it grew. As soon as that happened the OC Outcasts ran over to their pot and planted their seeds after Denys smashed the zap apple. Then Creative Rainbow flew up and hit the cloud causing it to water the team's pot and making the tree grow. As Creative Rainbow hit the cloud, the Angry Antagonists ran up to their pot and smashed their zap apple. As Gilda flew down with their cloud the Background Brigade ran in with a bunch of timberwolves on their tail. Gilda noticed them coming and instantly hit the cloud causing it to rain on their pot and their tree to grow.

**THE CHALLENGE ENDS NOW!**

As the timberwolves chased the contestants the interns and Dragonscribe began to take down the timberwolves with tranquilizer darts causing them to get knocked out by the darts.

"Everypony don't panic the situation has been controlled." Dragonscribe said as the chaos ended. As the interns began to put the timberwolves in cages that is heading for the zoo, Dragonscribe gathered the results and tallied them within a few minutes.

He cleared his throat and said "I have tallied the results and ready to say who won and who lost." This caused the contestants to listen.

"In first place is…THE MANE SIX AND SPIKE!" Dragonscribe said before the mane six to cheer.

"In second place is…THE OC OUTCASTS!" Dragonscribe said and with that they cheered.

"In third place is…THE ANGRY ANTAGONISTS!" Dragonscribe said which caused the team to take a deep breath.

"That means that the Background Brigade is in last place and must decide who to vote off by nightfall." Dragonscribe said and with that the cameras turn off and the credits appear on the TV screen.


	3. Prank Wars Nuff Said

At the docks:

"_Last time on The Pony Game Show after Spike was eliminated from the game we had a challenge that sent the contestants on a goose chase for zap apples. After a grueling day and many tranquilizer darts the Background Brigade lost and now one of them is getting eliminated."_

The Background Brigade and Dragonscribe stand at the docks as the Background Brigade waited to find out who was eliminated.

"Okay everypony it is time to see who will be eliminated tonight." Dragonscribe said causing the team to look at him with all ears staring at him.

"Okay when I call your name…" Dragonscribe began to say when Lyra jumped up in front of him.

"WE ALL KNOW OCTAVIA IS GOING TO GET ELIMINATED SO JUST ELIMINATE HER ALREADY!" Lyra screamed in Dragonscribes face causing him to fall back.

"Interns…help…me." Dragonscribe said weakly. Then the CMC came rushing in and pushed Lyra to her group. Before she can charge again Bon Bon calmed her down.

"Okay the people that are safe are…the Doctor." Dragonscribe said and he walked beside him.

"Derpy." she walked up to the Doctor.

"Carrot Top." she walked towards Derpy.

"Bon Bon." Dragonscribe said and Bon Bon trotted over to the group.

"Vinyl Scratch." Dragonscribe said causing her to walk over to her group.

"And….." Dragonscribe began to say as he looked over and noticed something behind the two contestants. He trotted over to see it was Featherweight and started to talk to the young pony. He then came over and cleared his voice.

"Octavia…since Featherweight said that you found him you are safe, so that means that Lyra is eliminated."

"What?" Lyra managed to spat out before being taken away from the island. To the dismay of her friend being eliminated, Bon Bon began to cry at the sight of her friend leaving.

"Were you girls a…couple?" Dragonscribe said to try and stop her from crying. Let's just say it sort of worked out. Bon Bon began beating the crap out of Dragonscribe and didn't stop until her team mates and the interns got them separated.

"Go…prep for the…next challenge." Dragonscribe muttered to the interns before passing out. The interns then prepped for the next challenge.

The Next Morning

The Angry Antagonists

The team walked into the cafeteria, gathered their food, and sat at the table to eat. They all were eating happily and talking, except for the Diamond Dogs who where nodding in and out of consciousness.

"What is wrong with you dweebs today?" Gilda said as she noticed the three dogs.

"We didn't get sleep last night because of a blasted pony!" The leader of the group yelled which caused Gilda and the Dogs to growl at each other before Trixie stopped both of them.

"We need to work together so the Great and Powerful Trixie and others can win!" Trixie said. The Flimflam brothers nodded in agreement while the others sighed and went back to eating.

The Background Brigade

The team had a very terrible night last night. For starters, Bon Bon cried like a baby for two whole hours until she calmed down. When she calmed down, she began to attack Octavia multiple times. This caused Derpy and Carrot Top to flee and sleep in The Doctor's cabin. Vinyl finally knocked her out and they all slept for three hours (except the Doctor) until the announcements woke them up.

They groggily made their way to the table and stared at their breakfast like a zombie for two minutes before eating the food.

"Okay guys we need to calm down and work together to win the challenge." The Doctor explained but all he got was groans.

The OC Outcasts

This team was happy that they managed to get second place yesterday and started to talk about the upcoming challenges and laughed about a joke that was told by Jex. As they began to munch on their meal, Jamie sat up.

Jamie cleared his throat and said in a deep Australian accent "G'day mates, all I wanted to say is… let's show these dingbats that were battlers and we will do this for the barracking blokes back home."

Everypony at the table was surprised to see that Jamie was an Aussie since they never heard him talk at all. Even Denys and Jex were surprised at this.

"When did you become a…aussie?" Creative rainbow said.

"I always have been an aussie sheila." Jamie responded and went back to eating his breakfast. Everyone else soon followed.

The Mane Six and Spike

The mane six trotted in as they talked to each other as if nothing happened. They just ate their breakfast and didn't say a word knowing that they will do well on this challenge.

Everypony soon finished their breakfast and walked out to see Snips and Snails standing in front of the cafeteria. Judging from their behavior they have been up half the night.

"Mr. Dragon wants you to go to his cabin immediately." Snips told them after seeing them coming.

"Why is that dweeb going to give us another challenge?" Gilda said with a mocking tone.

"Well that…and he is very angry." Snails explained before leaving.

Everypony was stunned at that remark for a reason. They remembered him kidnapping them to escort them to the show, put tickets all around the island for them to get, and put them in the great danger of timberwolves and was in a good mood during the whole thing. Now he was angry for a reason they didn't understand. They soon made their way to Dragonscribes cabin to see him at his desk.

Before they can get anything out Dragonscribe spoke in a very angry but calm voice "I have a few announcements to make."

He cleared his voice and started "First off, I want to discuss with the OC Outcasts why they attacked the timberwolves?"

"If you must know Creative Rainbow would have been hurt." Blackwing said.

"Then why didn't you use a spell to stop them."

"Because Jamie jumped in before it happened."

"Its true mate the sheila would have been wolf meat if I didn't come in." Jamie butted in.

"And thanks to you I am getting a lawsuit from the Princess so I have to go to Canterlot and get things straightened out." Dragonscribe explained "So here's the deal, Blackwing you will not compete in the next challenge… am I clear?" The OC Outcasts nodded. "Good now go to the flagpole." The OC Outcasts left the cabin after that.

"Secondly, I want you to know that the CMC will be running the challenge." He said still in a calm but angry tone.

"Why do you choose those…blank flanks?" A young voice said. Dragonscribe turns around to see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon standing next to the door.

"I let you host a challenge later okay?" Dragonscribe said.

"Fine, but if you don't I'll get my daddy to buy this place and turn it to a dump." Diamond Tiara said and with that they left.

"Okay that's all for now, so I'll get back just in time to see who loses." And with that he goes to a chariot and rides off to Canterlot. The contestants then approach the flag pole to see the cutie mark crusaders and a variety of water balloons all over the ground.

The CMC got on the crate and Applebloom says "Today's challenge is called Prank War. The contestants must use these water balloons or any other prank materials to use against their enemies." Then Scootaloo butted in "If you are pranked you are out of the contest and must wait for the challenge to be over." Finally Sweetie Belle said "The team that is last standing wins the challenge and the losers will be eliminated." "Any questions?" they all asked.

"Is there anything special about this challenge?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah the OC Outcasts and the Angry Antagonists must regard one team member from their groups. And Dragonscribe said that The OC Outcasts do have to give somepony up even though Blackwing can't compete in today's challenge." Applebloom explained.

"I volunteer as the contestant to not compete in today's challenge." Flashing Lights said.

"I also will volunteer to sit out this one." Flim said. Before he left he whispered something to his brother and handed him a slingshot.

"Okay now everypony get in your positions." Scootaloo said to the contestants. Everypony did as she said and got into position.

"Okay, on your marks…" Sweetie belle began.

"…Get set…" Applebloom continued. The contestants stretched and eyed their prey.

"GO!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

**CHALLENGE BEGINS NOW!**

Immediately Trixie used her magic to throw a water balloon at Rarity get her out of the competition immediately. Before the diamond dogs could react Denys and Jamie bombarded them with water balloons knocking them out of the competition. Sadly, Jamie was hit in the head by Gilda and Denys ran as he noticed Jamie was wet. Flam noticed Fluttershy crawling on the ground and instantly shot her with a water balloon. Applejack, who noticed Flam get Fluttershy out, threw a water balloon at Flam and got him out. The Background Brigade got into a line with the doctor behind them and water balloons at hoof.

"FIRE!" The Doctor exclaimed and with that the water balloons were thrown and those hit Applejack, Trixie, and Bishop. After they fired their balloons, Creative Rainbow poured a bucket of water balloons on the Background Brigade. This action got everybody on the group (except the Doctor) wet. Soon everypony flee and flew away to the woods.

In the woods

Gilda had just finished setting up a trap which was that when she let go of the rope she's holding a giant water balloon will soak the contestant that is unlucky to be under the balloon. It didn't take her long to see the Doctor walking down the path. She then grinned to herself as the Doctor inched closer and closer to the trap. As she was about to let go, a water balloon smacked Gilda's back startling the griffin to let go of the rope and soaking the Doctor. Gilda then turned around to see who soaked her. It was no other than her ex-friend Rainbow Dash who was now laughed hysterically while flying away.

"I'LL GET YOU BACK YOU UNCOOL DWEEB." Gilda exclaimed as she flew back to camp while leaving the Doctor to figure out what the heck just happened before he returned to camp.

Meanwhile, Creative rainbow, Denys, and Jex had regrouped and now hiding in a ditch near a clearing.

"Gut moo he moo? (What do we do?)" Denys said to his comrades as he watched the area for any movement.

"Well I have no clue." Jex said as he watched Denys move around the ditch.

"Umm…guys?" Creative Rainbow said.

"Gut moo who seen guy go sue? (What do you mean by no clue?)" Denys said.

"Guys…I have a…" Creative Rainbow tries to get out.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jex exclaimed.

"Guys…" Creative rainbow tried but failed.

"WHO BANANA LOW! (YOU WANNA GO!)" Denys retaliated.

"I have a plan." Creative Rainbow said with a bit of annoyance as she continued to try and get their attention.

"ME, YOU, RIGHT NOW!" Jex exclaimed and with that they attacked each other.

"GUYS I HAVE A PLAN!" Creative exclaimed and with that Jex and Denys began to listen to her idea.

5 minutes later

Creative Rainbow stood in the clearing as she began to call the remaining contestants. It wasn't until five minutes that Rainbow Dash saw her in the clearing and flew down.

"Well well what do we have here?" Rainbow Dash playfully.

"It's just me trying to get your attention." Creative rainbow said.

"Well you got my attention." Rainbow Dash said as she showed Creative a water balloon. "Any last words?" She said in her playful voice.

"Yes…NOW!" she said as she ducked.

"Huh…" was all rainbow could get out before getting hit by a water balloon from Denys.

"Yeas my plan worked now we need to…" Creative Rainbow began to say before getting hit by the water balloon.

"Huh." Denys said before getting hit by another balloon. After he got hit, Applejack jumped out of the bushes with a grin.

"YEEHAW. Just one more varmint and then we win." Applejack said before getting hit by a water balloon from Jex.

"OKAY PINKIE IT'S JUST YOU AND ME NOW, SO SHOW YOURSELF!" Jex exclaimed on the top of his lungs.

"Yoo-hoo." A voice said from behind Jex said. Jex turned around to see Pinkie Pie standing behind him. Before he could react Jex was hit with a water balloon.

"YAY I WON." Pinkie cheered as she jumped up and down.

**CHALLENGE ENDS NOW!**

Dragonscribe and the CMC tallied the results and walked towards the podium after they finished. He cleared his voice and said "You know the drill so in first place is… THE MANE SIX AND…okay from now on you'll be know as just the Mane Six." The Mane Six cheered after hearing this.

"In second place is…THE OC OUTCASTS!" They nodded and gave a victory howl.

"In third place is…THE BACKGROUND BRIGADE!" the team gave a sigh of relief.

"So that means the Angry Antagonists must vote off somepony." And with that he left.

"Wait a minute where's Rarity?" Twilight said after looking at her teammates.

"Yeah I haven't seen her and Trixie since this morning." Flim added as he also noticed his team.

"Don't forget Flashing Lights and Blackwing." Jex said is a sarcastic voice.

At the Mane Six campsite

"Where did you get that dashing outfit?" Rarity asked as she continued her conversation with Flashing Lights.

"I got this nice outfit from Canterlot." Flashing Lights answered to see Rarity's eyes widen with glee.

"You're from Canterlot?!"

"Yes I am."

"Well that explains your nice behavior."

"Well I'm not as nice and beautiful as you"

"You really think so?" She said as she was blushing

"Of course I do, but for now I have a gift for you."

"Oh and what pray tell is this gift?"

"Come closer and find out." Flashing said and with that Rarity did and they both kissed in the moonlight for two minutes.

"Oh you handsome stallion you." Rarity said after breaking the kiss.

"Well I have to go my love." Flashing said before leaving.

"Wait where will we meet for our next rendezvous?"

"The coast near your campsite. Tomorrow night." Flashing answered and with that he left leaving Rarity to stare at where Flashing left.

At Ponyville

Spike growled as he saw Rarity and Flashing kiss on the TV screen.

At the Angry Antagonists campsite

"That is why The Great and Powerful Trixie is the greatest unicorn in Equestria," Trixie explained to Blackwing as he listened intently.

"You must be from all your tales." Blackwing said.

"You are correct Blackwing."

"I think you deserve a reward."

"Oh and what reward do you have for the Great and Powerful Trixie." She said as she leaned closer.

"You're about to find out." Blackwing said and with that the kiss for three minutes before breaking the kiss.

"That was…magical." Trixie said after breaking the kiss.

"That's correct and there will be more magical moments when we meet at the clearing near my camp at midnight tomorrow." Blackwing said.

"Oh Trixie can't wait."

"Well bye oh Great and Powerful Trixie." Blackwing said as he flew off.

"Bye you magical stallion." Trixie said as she watched him fly off. It wasn't till Flam showed up that she stopped staring at the sky.

"Come on Trixie we have to vote someone off." Flam said.

"Wait…We lost?!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Yep and we know whose getting eliminated." Flam explained.

"Who?" Trixie asked

"I'll tell you on the way." Flam said and with that they ran towards the docks.


	4. Nightmare Night Episode Special

**The Piny Game Show**

**Episode 3**

**Nightmare Night Special**

**Docks**

"Hello once again to THE PONY GAME SHOW! I'm Dragonscribemaster and last episode saw the contestants trying to out prank each other, ending with the Mane 6 winning while the Angry Antagonist are now facing elimination. Let's go see them now."

Dragonscribe walks over to where the team were waiting,

"Can we get on with this. The Great And Powerful Trixie has other places that require her brilliance"

"What the cabin? I don't think that dump will improve with just 'your brilliance' "Gilda exclaims adding the gestures to match.

So before any more slurs towards his faculties, Dragonscribe began to speak.

"Yes well we will be getting on with the elimination now. Those of you who I call out are safe and will stay in the game"

Flim interrupts saying,

"Yes, yes, we all know what goes on"

Flam following up with,

"And since we all know, can it please happen sooner"

"And if you would all stop talking it might" Dragonscribe rebuts calmly.

The team makes no more noise.

"Thank you, now then, Trixie"

Trixie walks over to designated area,

"Gilda"

Gilda joins her,

"Fido and Slick"

The Diamond dogs leader and the slimmer one joins then,

"Flam"

Flam gives his brother a smile, getting one in return, before walking over to the rest of the group.

"And now, since I feel like being annoying and don't like teams precision planning eliminations, Flim your safe too"

After a few moments, the entire team shouts in disbelief,

"WHAT!"

Dragon just smiles and nods for the interns to wheel Big-Dog from the island. Literally, the AA were that shocked they all stop moving, so they had to get a hoof-trolleys to move them back to their cabins.

**The Next Morning In The Mess Hall:**

**Angry Antagonist Table:**

"How dare he! The Great and Powerful Trixie despises that colt very much! How dare he mess with the plans" whined, well, you know, Trixie.

"Is he even allowed to do that? Just pick someone to kick off the island?" Gilda complained.

"How did he know that we had made precise plans?" Flim asks the table.

"Well, he does have cameras everywhere around the island" answered his brother.

The two remaining Diamond Dogs just sat, pouting, and poking at their breakfasts.

**Mane 6 Table:**

The Mane 6 where just sitting, eating and talking about what the challenge could be, when Pinkie gasped really loudly, gaining her teams attention

"You OK Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asks, being the one sitting furthest away and not copping and earful of noise.

Pinkie replies, loudly,

"Of course I'm OK Dashie. I just realised what tonight is!"

Rarity, now without buzzing ears, questions,

"And what is it about tonight that is so important that you must have given such an... Energetic... response to realising it?"

"IT'S NIGHTMARE NIGHT" PIKIE PIE YE... (Sorry)... Pinkie Pie yells at the top of her lungs.

A quiet "Oh dear" followed from Fluttershy.

**The Background Brigade Table:**

Everypony was eating in silence until a load outburst from Pinkie disrupted them, Derpy, Vinyl, Bon-Bon and Carrot Top started discussing their fond memories of Nightmare Night, while the Doctor and Octavia started talking about some other topic.

**The OC Outcast Table**

Blackwing was busy talking with Denys and Flashing about the other teams and ways to hinder them during challenges and Jex was busy laughing at the way Jamie pronounced some words, his laughing was ignored however, as Jamie was concentrating on trying to get Creative Rainbow to stop pestering him about his past. All talking (and laughter) was stopped by a sudden holler from the Mane 6's table,

"IT'S NIGHTMARE NIGHT!"

ALL THE...

(-_-)

… all the OC's looked at each other momentarily before starting to go back to what they were doing.

But just as everypony were getting comfortable again, Jamie turns to Creative and asks,

"What the blazes is Nightmare Night?"

**General Mess Hall**

Every jaw in the room dropped. Even the Diamond Dogs were taken back by the question.

"You don't know what Nightmare Night is?" Bishop asks, still shocked.

"Nah"

"How can you not know what Nightmare Night is?" Pinkie asks as if Nightmare Night was the most obvious thing in Equestria.

"I'm an Aussie, we don't celebrate some of the things you lot do"

"But, But, It's Nightmare Night, It's the most dark and scary night of the year, and all the candy and games, and, and, and" Pinkie stammers while looking at Jamie with wide eyes.

"Oh yes, Nightmare Night how could I forget." Jamie lies, apparently convincingly enough that Pinkie calms down (calm by Pinkie Pie standards at least) and went back to her breakfast.

Jamie gave a shrug and also went back to eating. Everypony else soon joined them.

**Outside The Mess Hall**

Dragonscribe was waiting for the contestants on his box.

When they had gathered in there groups he started,

"Now as you know, tonight is Nightmare Night and as such you will be required to wear a costume in the challenge. The interns have put them on your designated bed back at your cabins Once you're all dressed, head up to the Mane 6's camp, you'll receive the rest of your instructions there."

He hops off his box as the teams head back to their campsites, exchanging unsure or excited glances.

**The Angry Antagonist Camp Cabin A**

As Trixie and Gilda walk into the cabin they shared, they looked at their beds, then at each other, then back to the beds.

"No way! Why do I have to be one of them?" Gilda screeches, although not very loudly.

"Hmm, The Greatly Confused Trixie also questions her costume. Although, Trixie can make a fool of herself to embarrass Twilight Sparkle"

**The Angry Antagonist Camp Cabin B**

Flim and Flam have already gotten in their costumes and are now just looking at each other laughing at the attempts the costume makers had made to fit the characters to the pony who would wear them.

The Diamond Dogs however were not so egger to wear their costumes, so much so that they actually destroyed them.

**Background Brigades Cabin A**

Vinyl was helping BonBon with her make-up while Octavia helped The Doctor into the various pieces of his costume and Carrot Top was keeping Derpy from ripping her costume on anything.

**OC Outcasts Cabin B**

Jex, Denys and Flashing were sitting around in their costumes and talking while they waited for Bishop to finish helping Blackwing with his clunky costume.

**OC Outcasts Cabin A**

Jamie was making adjustments to his head piece with a blow torch (he got it from Jex. Don't ask), and Creative Rainbow was standing by ready to use a safety spell should anything go wrong, not that Jamie thought anything would.

**Mane 6 Cabin A**

"Umm, I'm not too sure this costume is appropriate" Twilight says while examining herself in a mirror.

"Don't worry egg-head, it'll be fine, besides, you'll pull her off fine" Rainbow reassured her.

"Yeah Twi! All the rest of us fit our costume fine, and so will you!" Pinkie added.

"Yes darling you'll be fine. Now Applejack dear, please stop moving about, I can't get the costume on" Rarity says as she fiddled with Applejacks costume.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Eveypony had finished getting into their costumes and were all starting too rendezvoused at the Mane 6's cabin.

We see Applejack dressed as a Scarecrow, Rainbow Dash as a Wonderbolt, Pinkie is dressed up like chicken, Rarity looks like a witch, with Fluttershy in a squirrel costume. Then we see why Twilight was so worried, she has to pull off Princess Luna.

The Background Brigade are the first team to arrive from leaving their camp, there costumes are as follow:

BonBon is a Snowmare,

The Doctor, The White Knight,

Carrot Top, a Vampire (what she looked like in the Nightmare Night Ep, only with fangs)

Vinyl And Octavia are dressed up as each other, well, each other's stage selves anyway (DJ Pon3 And Fancy looking bow tie and collar)

And Derpy is wearing paper bags for a costume.

The Angry Antagonist arrive and everypony has to take a moment to figure out who Flim and Flam are.

"Ha, if you have to ask which one of us is which you really are shallow minded" says Flim who is dressed up as Flam.

"Yes, seriously, I've got an obviously fake muzzle to hide MY moustache, while my brother has an obviously fake moustache"

We see Trixie trot over to Twilight and taunt her,

"Ahh, There you are sister! (Various Flirtatious Things Which I'm Not Allowed To Say In This Rating)"

She laughs and walks away from an astounded Twi-Luna.

Finally the OC Outcast Arrive,

Their first few aren't very original

Creative Rainbow is dressed as a Fluffy animal, but as she is hiding behind, at least who we assume is, Jamie so it's had to tell what animal she is.

Blackwing Arcanum seems to be opposition for The Docter, as he is dressed as The Black Knight,

Denys is dressed as a Ukrainian soldier,

Bishop is dressed as a bishop (The religious type, not the chess type, that's his Cutiemark).

A bit more original is Flashing Lights in a Dragonscribe costume. (Available now at all good costume retailers, also look out for our camera man costumes, coming soon!)

And then we have Jex…

(They decided to make reference to the Zap apple challenge, and so,)

Jex is…

Well, Jex is dress as a bomb…

(Moving on)

Finally we have Jamie. He has a rough, red brown coat over his whole body and a bucket with a hole cut out of it for his eyes.

While the everypony chatted among themselves, Gilda looks over Jamie and asks,

"What are you supposed to be?"

"Ned Kelly, Infamous Bushranger and Hero. He was an outlaw, but the law was very corrupt back then."

Pinkie pops out of nowhere,

"But why is a baddie a hero? Isn't that what good guys are? Wait, us six are heros! What if we're baddies too!? Oh no! Twilight can't be Celestia student if she's a baddie! And Rainbow Dash can't join the Wonderbolts if she's got a record! And Rarity would never get into the Canterlot fashion business if she's bad! And what'll happen to Sweet Apple Aches if Applejack is in jail! And Fluttershys creatures won't go to her if she's evil! And Me! Nopony would ever come to my parties!"

Both Gilda and Jamie reply to her rant,

"Pinkie Pie. Stop."

"Aw, Ok"

After a while, there is the sound of a box being pushed through the dirt,

"Hurry up you two! I'm late going to be too late to introduce the challenge."

"We're trying Mister Dragonscribe"

The contestants look over to see Dragonscribe, on his box, and the box being pushed by Snips and Snails.

Once he was in position, he cleared his throat and began to explain,

"The first part of today's challenge is an island wide trick or treat; you must get as much candy as possible and get back to the mess hall. The candies are hidd…"  
Dragonscribe is interrupted by everything going dark, and a menacing laughter ringing out…

"What is the meaning of this!?" Dragonscribe yells into the darkness,

The laughing starts again and we lose sight of him,

"Wha-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

He goes silent, and when the darkness recedes, we see he has been turned to stone, as the darkness continues to draw back we find out who turned him:

"NIGHTMARE MOON!" shout the Mane 6 and a few of the others,

"How is this possible!? Even the Great And Powerful Trixie knows you were defeated, Luna returned and found we now love her night as much as the day, you cannot be here" Trixie states, taking a step back,

"**You are brave to speak, especially dress as that 'Sister' of mine, and since you are, you're next**"

Trixe tries to dodge, but fails to do so and also gets turned to stone,

"Quick girls, The Eleme…"

Before Twilight can finish her sentace she is turned to stone as well,

"**Now for the rest of you Elements of Harmony**"

Nightmare Moon fires another spell, but before it can hit them, it is intercepted by the Doctor,

Or would have been had Blackwing not thrown Jamie's 'Helmet' into its course,

"GUN TORE BIT!" Denys didn't need to be translated as everypony scattered and run from the scene.

**CHALLENGE BEGINS NOW!**

As Applejack run through the trees she thought of her family and what would happen if she was caught and turned to stone, she remembered that Applebloom was on the island and skidded to a halt, eyes wide in shock she turned and ran towards where the interns were kept.

When she got close she ran right into something hard and cold, she stumbles back a bit and looks up towards what she run into,

She gasps when she sees the familiar form of Rarity, her eyes wide in terror, mouth agape, and looking towards…

...Pinkie Pie, face first in the ground a root still caught her leg, one hoof up pointing towards...

…Rainbow Dash, frozen mid-flight, held up by a pillar of rock, a face of determination as she fly towards…

…The CMC, all three backed into a corner, Sweetie Belle was on the floor cowering in the back, Applebloom one hoof over her eyes, the other steading herself on the wall, while Scootaloo stood spread wide, protecting her friends.

She hears Nightmare land behind her,

"You're a monster. They were just little fillies."

"**And they will stay lit****tle fillies forever now, as you and your friends will stay young beautiful mares**"

And with that, only Fluttershy is left of the Mane 6.

_**Cave In The Mountain**_

The Angry Antagonists had regrouped and were now hiding in the back of a cave made by the two remaining Diamond Dogs,

"What the buck is going on! Who was that bucking maniac and why did she turn Trixe and that dweep to stone!" Gilda Semi-yells at her team,

"That was Princess Luna's bad side" Flim stated, fake moustache removed,

"Nightmare moon, she was only defeated by the Elements of Harmony" Flam, his fake facial feature also removed, continued.

The Dogs just sat cowering.

_**Mouth Of The Cave**_

Nightmare Moon looked into the cave, heard the sounds of the remaining 'Angry Antagonist' and smirked,

"**This may be easier than I thought**"

She fires her spell and the entire cave lights up, a few shocked gasp being cut short as the occupants of the cave are all turned to statues.

_**West Beach**_

The Doctor was currently leading Derpy and Carrot Top towards a rocky outcrop,

"Doctor!? What are we coming out into the open for!? Won't Nightmare Moon be able to see us?" Carrot Top yells at the Doctor,

"Don't worry Miss Top, I managed to get something onto the island that will help in this situation" The Doc replies,

"Now it's just around these rocks"

He stops and gasps,

"NO! Impossible! She froze her! How!?"

In front of them is a strange box, now stone.

"Doctor! It's stone, how can the TARDIS be stone?" Derpy asks

"I-i-i- don't know, but that means she's been here. We must leave. NOW!"

They both turn around to find Carrot Top has been turned to stone,

"Carrot Top NOOOOO!" Derpy yells as the Doctor backs away, bumping right into Nightmare Moon.

"**Hello there Doctor, As you can see, I got to your little blue box ****before you did. And now you shall suffer the same fate**"

"Oh dear…" Is all he can get out before he is frozen.

Derpy manages to get away while Nightmare was distracted.

She gets back into the forest and starts making her way back to their campsite, hoping to hide under her bed there.

_**Elimination Fire Pit**_

Blackwing and Denys had found their way to the elimination area and had stopped to catch their breath,

"We must find a way to stop Nightmare Moon, or at least warn Canterlot that she has somehow come back"

"Gut he chant, he want mow tear he tar kin variation moo le crest dove Toxemia fund grieving cliff he amid he calve row dorm fornication kith femme, debt prone fretting moo Camelot, fund vow tar he repose moo mop fir, lonely le Experiments dove Disharmony nan kite? (But we can't, we don't know where we are in relation to the rest of Equesrtia and even if we did, we have no form of communication with them, let alone getting to Canterlot, and how are we supposed to stop her, only the Elements of Harmony can right?)"

"**Kite who tar Resistor Boyko, stood light (Right you are Mister Boyko, good night)**" She taunted with his own speech pattern, before turning him to stone

Arcanum fires a few bolts of magic which Nightmare easily dodges, she is on the other side of the fire pit and Blackwing shots the ground causing the hot coals to fly towards Nightmare distracting her long enough for him to get away.

_**That Random Orchid From The First Episode**_

Vinyl and Octavia had found themselves laying in a tangled mess of limbs in a ditch beside an orchid when they heard some other ponies nearby,

"There is no possible way Nightmare Moon is back"

"But Bish, She was there, we saw her and if she wasn't actually there she couldn't have turned the others to stone"

"I know Jex. I'm just trying to figure out HOW she is back"

They get themselves out of their tangle and looking out of the ditch, confirming that it was other contestants, and not a trick by Nightmare Moon.

"Oh thank Celestia! Other ponies" Octavia says as she gets further out of the ditch

"Hey guys, Mind if we join you? It'll be harder for NMM to get us if we're in a group" Vinyl joins them in the trees.

"That's a good idea, if there's more of us, we can keep a better eye, or eyes in this case, out"

"**Although you weren't been keeping them open now were you?**"

"Oh Buck"

"Vinyl language"

"You're worried about her language when we're about to be turned to stone"

"Kaboom"

"**What?**"

"I believe he said 'Kaboom'"(Octi)

"**What?**"

"You know, Kaboom, like, the sound of an explosion"(Vinyl)

"**And he said that, why?**"

"Because, my dear team mate here, is dressed as a bomb"

Bishop turns and whispers to Tavi and Vinyl,

"I think it would be best if we jump back into that ditch"

They do so just as Jex started to shake making a 'Fsssss' nosie while doing so, Nightmare Moon simple look at him, wondering what he was doing.

Soon however, Jex stopped completely.

He looked towards Nightmare, smiles menacingly and mutters;

"Kaboom"

There is then a bright light, and a great force, emanating outwards from Jex, pushing Nightmare away as well as a few trees, shaking others and blowing dust and dirt everywhere.

As the light fades, we see Jex standing in the middle of the crater he made, a wide grin plastered on his muzzle.

"Are you alright Jex?" Bishop ask walking up to his team mate.

Jex replies with a giggle, then turns his head to look at Bishop and says,

"Leave me. Run"

Before collapsing, unconscious.  
Bishop turns to the others,

"Right, run!"

He says galloping off at full speed, a few moments later Vinyl and Octavia join him.

_**Under Derpy's Bed**_

Derpy, Fluttershy and Creative all lay huddled together, hoping they were properly hidden under the bed.

_**Outside the Background Brigades Cabin A**_

Blackwing had managed to run into the others and they decided make their way to a cave on the side of the mountain Blackwing had spotted, however, when they had to go past some of the camps they found Nightmare Moon slowly walking towards Cabin A.

And by found I mean rushed round a corner and almost bumped straight into her.

"**Ahh, Hello again you four, I was just on my way to turn the three mare inside, but since you've kindly presented yourself, and in formation too, it's too good an offer to pass up"**

They started back peddling, Blackwing and Vinyl managed to get out the way but the others were not so lucky.

"Scratch! Get the others!" Blacking shouted before charging NM.

Vinyl promptly blasted the cabin door open and run in.

Blackwing charged again, Nightmare easily dodging, she turns and tries to charge her stone spell, but gets distracted by the magic bolt wising past her head,

"**You will regret attacking me mortal!**"

_**Inside the cabin**_

Since Vinyl didn't think her entrance through, she was currently having trouble getting the three mares under the bed to even listen to her, let alone actually leave the cabin.

"Look, I'm sorry for bursting in and scaring you, but we REALLY need to get outta here"

"And go where? This island's only so big, and we can't get off it"

"You know what, if you don't come out willingly I'm just gonna have to drag you out"

…

"Fine, That's it! Magic time"

She uses her magic to grab a hold of Derpy's tail and drags her out into the open, next she drags out Fluttershy, but when she tried to get at Creative, her magic was cancelled out.

"Oh come on! That's unfair!"

Creative just whimpers and crawls further under, now her way wasn't obscured by the others.

Huffing Vinyl turns to the others,

"Fine, we'll leave her her, she can be turned to stone" she says before starting to head for the backdoor.

Fluttershy meekly follows, but Derpy takes a step towards the bed, before leaning down so she could see Creative's face.

"Please Miss Rainbow, please come with us, we don't want you to be alone"

Creative opens her eyes, and upon seeing the sad look and Ditzy's face, she smiles and says,

"Ok, I'll come with you, we won't be alone"

Crawling out from under the bed, she and Derpy walk over to the door and left with the others.

_**Outside the cabin around the front**_

Nightmare Moon had finally managed to get a hit on Blackwing, making him stumble and stop.

"**You may have the body of an Alicorn but you have none of one's power**"

"Go to Tartarus"

Nightmare just scowls as she fires the spell, finally turning him to stone.

_**15 minutes later, outside the OC Outcasts Cabins**_

The group stops to catch their breaths.

"Ok girls, what're we going to do, we can't keep run forever" Vinyl asks

"We could try and find a way to reverse the spell"

"I don't think we can do that C, NM is pretty powerful, I don't think we have enough power to do that"

"Fine. Can I quickly go get something from inside my cabin?"

"Be Quick"

Creative nods and goes into her cabin, Depry turns to Vinyl and says,

"We can't keep running Miss Scratch, she'll find us"

"**Too late**"

"Buck"

"Vinyl!" Fluttershy says sternly,

"**Well this seem familiar**"

"Shudup" Vinyl shot a bolt of light at Nightmare, missing completely.

"**Hmp. Let me show you how its done**"

Her shot doesn't miss.

Derpy stands in front of Fluttershy.

"**A brave but inevitably vain action Miss Hooves, Too bad you weren't there when I met your daughter**" Nightmare taunts with an evil grin.

"MY LITTLE MUFFIN! NOOOOO" dERPY (…) Derpy exclaims falling to the ground, Fluttershy steps forward and trys to comfort the weeping mare.

"That was most definitely uncalled for. If apologising to her was anything close to making up, I would demand you do it immediately, however you can't undo the damage you've just done. Go on, just finish us already."

Nightmare is taken aback for a moment, then, slightly hesitantly, and with sad look of resentment, she turns the pair to stone.

**CHALLENGE ENDS NOW**

"**You may come out now Creative. You have won**"

Creative creeps out of the cabin.

"Won?"

"**The challenge**"

"What?"

"**You are the last contestant I detect on the island. All the rest are up there, safe**"

She answer looking towards the sky.

"Their actually dead?"

"**No. Hold on. It may take a moment for the clo**..."

As she is saying this, a small airship appears above them.

As Creative stands gobsmacked, Nightmare asks,

"**May I use your bathroom?**"

"Yeah sure, go for it" comes the absent minded reply.

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

Luna walks out of the cabin to find Creative still staring up at the balloon.

"It's something we got from the Griffon Empire, Tia and I like this show so much we wanted to do a little something, and since it was nightmare night, we decided a prank was in order, it helped that Dragonscribe owed us for the timberwolf incident, so we devised this. Do you mind if I teleport us up?"

Creative just shook her head.

_**On The Airship**_

After a quick spell, Luna and Creative are up on the deck of the ship, the contestants a in various places, family holding each other, friends talking, a few ponies were still comforting Derpy, and the Angry Antagonist sitting in the corner sulking, mainly for having lost again.

Luna walks over to Derpy,

"Miss Hooves I apologise for what I said down there, but it was kinda true, if you had been with us when I met your daughter you probably would have also helped with the make-up. I should have thought that comment thru, it was a lot worse than I originally intended"

Derpy looks up at her,

"It's ok Princess, I know my little muffin is safe, that's all I care about, though I'm still a little sad, thinking about what would happen if I lost her"

"You won't, your to good a mum" Dinky pipes up, hugging her mum a little closer.

Dragonscribe climbs up unto the helm and clears his throat.

"Ok Contestants, that concludes our challenge today. We apologise for the scare, but hey, that's what Nightmare Nights about right?"

He get a bit of grumbled agreements

"Anyway, today winners are the OC Outcast, thanks to Creative outlasting everypony else, and the losers are the Angry Antagonist, have all their member disbanded first. Yeah, sucks to be them, once we land you'll have to head to the slightly messy elimination pit, thanks Blackwing"

"Also, those statues will either end up as prizes for something, you might get 'em, or if the princess has plans for them, they can take them" He finishes looking over everypony.

The camera changes to a east side island view, and the ending credits roll.


End file.
